Puella Magi Frances Magica
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Frances is an avereage girl, but one day she dreams about magical girls. With her friends by her side, she will learn about magical girls and witches. However, there is one girl who dosen't want her to be a magical girl. What choice Frances will make be a a magical girl, or not be a magical girl. Rated T for darkness in later chapters.


Puella Magi Frances Magica Episode 1

**Hi it's me. Well during this year I was introduced to Puella Magi Madoka Magica, so I decided to write a story of just that. Here is a new story I worte. Hope you guys have a Happy Holidays.**

**I Don't Own Madoka Magica.**

In a place on what looked like a maze, a young girl with medium dark brown hair wearing a pink shirt and hot pink skirt was walking around finding her way out. The girl looked scared, and was worried someone or something was fallowing her. As she passed by a hallway of the maze a shadow appeared on the wall she passed. The girl stood frozen when she heard something.

"H-hello is anyone there." The girl said looking around the maze. The girl looked around more until a shadow passed her, making her gasp and turn around.

"Hello." The girl said worriedly just then a shadow appeared. The girl gasped and started running. The girl was running faster, but since this maze had lots of turns she didn't care she just wanted to get out of this place. The girl then found a door, and ran towards it, the door was stuck tight and she tried her best to open it. However, the shadows where right behind her.

"Come on open. Open. Open!" The girl said trying to get the door open. The girl then bang the door twice until the door finally opened. However, what was through the door was not a pretty sight.

It was the city she's been living in it was destroyed, everything was destroyed buildings everything, the only thing there was some sort of doll in the sky, and a very strong storm. The girl looked around and saw everything in sight, however one thing caught her attention a girl.

The girl had short dirty blonde hair and it was tied with a black ribbon. She had a black choker, wore a black shirt with a small purple ribbon, and frilly sleeves. She also wore a black skirt and another skirt, which was translucent purple. She wore small black boots and purple socks with a heart cut out on the top. She also had a shield and a purple heart shaped gem on her right arm.

The girl then went to a part of a broken balcony to watch the other girl fight this thing in the sky. Next to her was a small creature.

The mysterious girl then jumped high to fight this thing only to be pushed back by a dark force slamming her to a building, it would of killed her, but some how she made it, and tried to attack again, only to be slammed with part of a building to the ground.

"No. No way." The girl said watching the mysterious girl said.

"Its no use for her she can't fight this, she knew but had no way to listen." A creature said.

The creature was brown, and had red eyes. One part of its fur was dark brown and it covered its left eye. The creature also had some red on the tips of its ears, and around the ears where red rings. His tail had a black tip.

"You mean she might die." The girl said in a worried tone.

The mysterious girl then got slammed onto a building and took a look of the girl who was talking to the creature. The mysterious girl then yelled out to the girl, ending the dream.

The girl woke up in her room, which was filled with toys. The girl groaned since she was still tired. "What was that dream." The girl said. The girl got up from bed, and got dressed in her school uniform. After getting dressed she looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled.

(OP: Connect)

Episode 1: A Dream, Fairytale or Adventure?

The girl was now at the table finishing up breakfast she made herself. After she was done, she put her plate in the sink, got her lunch and left out the door, but before she could get to school, she said bye to her dad, who was getting the paper. "Bye Dad." The girl said then she ran off.

"Bye Frances." The girl's dad said.

Frances was already running to get to school, on time. As she was getting to the corner to where her school was, a small creature then rustled in the bushes. Frances stopped, and looked back, but then one of her friends was calling her to come.

Frances still kept on running, and she saw three of her closest friends. One of her friends had dark short brown hair her name is Caroline. The other hard blonde hair her name is Megan, and the other had blonde as well her name was Amber.

"Hey guys." Frances said running to them. The friends then met up, and continued their walk to school. The name of their school was Sora Academy.

"So have you heard it?" Amber said. The girls where already in their homeroom class, sitting down.

"Heard of what?" Frances asked.

"There is a new girl coming today." Amber said.

"Really how did you know?" Megan asked.

"On my way here, I saw a girl I haven't met yet, and she was wearing are uniform." Amber said with excitement.

"Are you sure she's a new student." Caroline asked. Amber nodded her head. Just then the teacher came in, and the Amber went to her seat.

"Class I got some exciting news for you," The teacher said. "Today we have transfer student" The teacher finished. The class's eyes widen with excitement, since they never had a transfer student before.

The transfer student had short dirty blonde hair, and wore the school uniform. She looked just like the girl Frances dreamed of.

Frances' eyes widen once the girl faced the classroom. "No way it's her." Frances whispered. Caroline, Megan, and Amber looked at Frances, and back on the new girl.

"This is Jo Tsukimi, she was out of school for a while due to a sickness she got." The teacher said introducing Jo. Jo then stared at Frances and gave her a look. Frances gasped in fear and kept herself hidden from her.

Jo then grabbed the marker on the board and wrote her name. After writing her name she sat in the front.

A littler later during their break, Jo looked back at Frances, while she just kept hidden from her, Jo then got up and walked towards Frances. "I need to talk to you privately." Jo said to Frances coldly.

Frances looked up at Jo with a bit of fear in her eyes. Frances got up slowly, and fallowed Jo.

"Um I know your new and all, but how do you know much about the school?" Frances asked.

"I did a tour of the school before I was introduced." Jo replied back.

"Oh ok." Frances said. It was hard for her to know what to say to Jo.

As they where walking, they made it to the part of the school, which was near the balcony.

"So why did you take me here?" Frances asked.

"I have a few things to ask you." Jo said. Frances nodded.

"Frances do you like the life your living?" Jo asked.

Frances eyes widen, and nodded. "Yes. I do." Frances replied.

"Ok. Now. Would you change the life your living right now, if someone told you?" Jo asked again. Frances didn't know how to answer that question, but after a few seconds Frances came with her answer.

"No I wouldn't I know that question sounded weird, but I will never change the life I have, I like how my life is. Just the way it is." Frances said.

"Good." Jo said. Frances looked up.

"Never change Frances your life is perfect. If you changed the life you have. You will regret it." Jo said as she walked off leaving Frances in the hallway.

Throughout the day Jo was giving Frances a look. However Jo seemed to be doing well in lessons and sports despite being new here.

Outside of the school the little creature from Frances' dream was outside looking through the window. "I found you." The creature said.

Later after school Frances and her friends where sitting down in a bench talking about Jo, and why she kept on looking at Frances. Frances just sighed.

"Frances you ok?" Amber asked. Frances looked up and gave a small smile.

"Yeah I'm ok." Frances replied back.

"Come on Frances you looked uncomfortable today since the new girl came come one tell us." Caroline said.

Frances took a deep breath, and told them what happened. "Well when Jo took me to speak to her alone, she told me something weird, about not changing my life." Frances explained.

"Why would she say that?" Megan replied.

Frances just shook her head. "I don't know, but what's weirder is that I saw a girl just like her in a dream I had last night." Frances explained again.

"Huh that does seem weird." Megan replied.

"Well have you met this girl before?" Amber asked.

Frances just shook her head. "No I only saw her in the dream, and that was it." Frances said.

"Frances maybe we should all take a walk together maybe to get your mind off things." Amber suggested.

"Well ok." Frances said.

The girls were at a huge mall, and where just walking around. As they where walking Caroline looked back, and saw an art store.

"Oh it's open." Caroline said. Megan, Amber, and Frances looked at each and smiled, Megan then walked over to Caroline giving her a pat on the back.

"Go on ahead we will be at another story, I'll call you to let you know where we are." Megan said. Caroline smiled.

"Thanks Megan." Caroline said. Megan smiled, as Caroline went inside the store.

In a part of the mall, which was forbidden, Jo was their looking around. Jo was now in the outfit Frances saw her wear in the dream. "Where are you?" Jo said looking around the place.

Just then the little creature from before appeared, and ran off. Jo heard it, and chased after it. As Jo was chasing it she suddenly then got a gun, and started shooting it.

Back with Frances, Megan, and Amber the three girls where at a music store. "Come on I want to find something special for a friend." Megan said.

Frances and Amber smiled knowing who Megan was talking about. Megan and Amber where both looking at soundtracks, while Frances went to listen to some music. As Frances was listening to music she heard something weird.

"Help me." A voice said. Frances took off the headphones, hoping it was the music, or Megan and Amber calling for her.

"Help Me!" The voice said again. Frances' eyes widen, as she left the store running off to see who needs help. Megan and Amber saw this, and they decided to go after her. While Frances was running to go find the person who need help Caroline was just getting out of the art store.

"Frances." Caroline said seeing her run. She then saw Megan and Amber try to catch up.

"Where did Frances go?" Megan asked trying to catch her breath.

Caroline pointed the way, and she fallowed Megan and Amber to where Frances was running.

While Frances was walking she looked around. "Where are you?" Frances whispered.

"Help Me!" The voice said again. Frances gasped, and she decided to check the abandon part of the mall.

"Are you in there?" Frances asked to herself, as she went inside. Frances saw that the place and dark, there where a bunch of 'Do Not Enter' signs, and saw that the place was destroyed like someone was just in here.

"Hello are you in there?" Frances called out. Frances just walked around, until she gasped and what she saw.

Frances saw the creature she saw in her dream, however it was bleeding, and it looked week. "Help Me." The creature whispered, as he tried to walk to Frances, but Frances came to him.

"Don't move you're injured." Frances said. Frances held the creature, and took out a cloth, and wiped some of the blood off him.

"Who did this to you?" Frances asked. Just then she head someone walking towards her and the creature.

"Hurry! Just run." The creature said. Frances got up, holding the creature. Before Frances could even run a chain fell in her way blocking her. Frances then saw Jo in front of her.

"J-Jo." Frances said shocked.

"Frances get away from that monster." Jo warned.

Back with Megan, Caroline, and Amber they where at the entrance, of the abandon place if the mall. "So Frances could be in there?" Amber asked.

"It's the only place, and I did see Frances go inside." Caroline explained.

"I feel like something is going on down there." Megan said.

Frances and Jo where just staring at each other. Jo was glaring at Frances holding the creature, while Frances was just in shock and scared.

"Jo did you do this?" Frances asked looking scared.

Jo just gave a small nod. "It's for the best Frances. That creature is dangerous." Jo said giving Frances a warning.

"But Jo look at him he's hurt." Frances said. Jo then started walking toward Frances, making her scared, and walking back.

Frances wanted to run, but was scared Jo will hurt her, like she did to the creature, so all she did was step back away from Jo slowly. Frances then realized she was at a door, and tried to open it and run, but it was locked from this side.

Jo started walking towards Frances. Frances was starting to get scared she tried her best opening the door, until the door opened and Frances went it. Jo's mouth opened, like she got scared.

Frances then found herself at the other side of the door with Amber, Caroline, and Megan.

"Frances!" Amber said happily knowing she was all right.

"Amber, Caroline, Megan. Thank you for saving me!" Frances said happily.

"No problem." Caroline replied. Frances then told the girls everything, while trying to find a different way to get out.

As they where walking the whole place of the mall started to change into something weird. It was like a weird maze of some sort. It had clouds and bubbles all over the wall and weird handwriting.

"Ok where are we?" Frances asked looking around this weird place. The creature started moving around, and looked up a bit.

"Labyrinth." The creature whispered.

"La-Labyrinth?" Caroline replied. Just then a weird creature showed up.

The creature was bubbles shaped into a bird, and was inside a bubble as well. It had a little creature with him that was a letter with bubble shaped wings.

**WITCH: Marina: The Bubble Witch**

**MINION: Pop: The Bubble Witch Minion**

The girls then got scared, and they ran off hoping to find away out of this maze.

While the girls where running the minions where following them, Frances saw them and the girls ran a bit faster till they reached a dead end.

"Oh no Dead End!" Megan yelled. The girls then saw the minions coming towards them, and they braced themselves.

Suddenly a yellow chain appeared, and it killed the minions headed toward the girls. Frances and her friends looked up, and they saw a girl.

She had pale pink hair, and was wearing a yellow dress, a pale yellow skirt, which was short on the front, and long on the back, long dark yellow arm protectors, and high yellow boots with a pink butterfly on the bottom and top of each boot. On the back of her shirt was a yellow butterfly gem.

Frances, Megan, Caroline, and Amber gasped when they saw another girl come from behind the other. "Thank goodness your alright." The girl said.

The girl was wearing the school uniform Frances and her friends were wearing, and she had dark purple hair with a pink highlight in the front. She was also holding a golden egg shaped gem with a purple colored base in the middle, and a six pointed star at the top.

The girl with pink hair then saw the creature in Frances' arms and ran too it. "Malbey are you alright!?" The girl with pink hair worriedly asked.

"Malbey?" Frances asked questioning his name.

"Fluttershy you take care of Malbey I'll handle the witch." The purple haired girl said as her gem glowed.

The girl with purple hair then transformed, with her gem. She gained purple boots with a white lace, and ribbon, a dark blue petal skirt, a violet and pink dress, with a white puffy piece on her sleeve, short pink gloves with a golden rim, her gem changed into a purple star attached to her purple chocker.

After her transformation, she gained a golden wand, and destroyed the remaining minions. "Come follow me." The purple haired girl said offering her hand to Frances. Frances smiled and nodded grabbed her hand, and ran from this place with her friends. While they where leaving, Jo appeared from another part of the barrier glaring.

The six girls got out of the barrier, and where now in the safest part of the mall. "Let's stop here for a while." The purple haired girl said.

The six girls sat down, while Fluttershy was healing Malbey. During the healing Twilight introduced herself.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle I'm a 3rd year student at Sora Academy." Twilight introduced.

"I'm Frances, and these are my friends Amber, Megan, and Caroline. That your for helping us." Frances said. Twilight smiled.

"Ok done." Fluttershy said, and Malbey was healed. Malbey blinked and got up.

"Thanks Fluttershy." Malbey said with a smile.

"Thank you so much for saving me. I'm Malbey, but you can call me Mal." Malbey said.

"Your welcome." Frances said.

"And I would like to give you and your friends an award." Mal said.

"An Award?" Amber questioned.

"The award is signing my contract to become a Puella Magi, magical girl." Mal said smiling.

Frances gasped. "A magical girl." She said.

**So how was the story. Leave a coment below. **


End file.
